Kaden
Dylan(ニシキ Nishiki in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Birthright and Revelation Routes. He is voiced by Yuuta Takahashi in the Japanese version. Profile A Kitsune youth who lives in a remote region of Hoshido. Following his father’s footsteps, he acts as his clan’s leader and keeps his people in order. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Selkie. He apparently has the best attitude. Personality Succeeding his father as the leader of the Kitsune clan, Dylanis responsible for ruling his people, ensuring their well-being and security. He has proven to have performed a splendid job in this regard; in Chapter 19 of the Conquest route, he makes the momentous decision to fight against the Avatar's army, even if they themselves meant no harm to them to protect his clan, since if a group as large as them passed through their mountain, the myth that help protect will be undone, and poachers will come at their fur, even at the cost of his own life. While he can be very serious in dire situations, Dylanis actually rather playful and mischievous. This may be observed in his various supports, where he teases and amuses the people he interacts with. Dylanis also known to go out of his way to repay those whom he feels indebted to, even if they have only performed a small favor for him. Dylanis also a little bit of narcissist, spending much of his free time carefully grooming his fur. Proud of his coat, Dylanshows it off to everyone he meets, even letting them touch it to gauge how fluffy it is for themselves. In-Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 12 - Reunion in Paradise/Revelation Chapter 13 - Lost Paradise As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 19 - Mountain of Fox Spirits |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |55% |50% |10% |40% |65% |60% |30% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |55% |50% |10% |40% |65% |60% |30% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Nine-Tails Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Felicia * Azura * Hinoka * Sakura * Mozu * Charlotte (Revelation) * Peri (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Hayato * Hinata * Azama * Selkie * Kana - If Dylanis his father * Shigure - If Dylanis his father * Keaton (Revelation) Quotes Level Up Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Do something!" * "We can do this! Right?" * "Come on, let's go!" * "You look tough! Let's play!" Dual Strike Dual Guard Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill * "Let's play!" * (laughs maniacally) * "...My turn!" Defeated Enemy * "Beautiful, just like me." * "(laughs)" * "Problem solved!" Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Defeated by Enemy Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Etymology Dylan(花伝) is a feminine name meaning flower legend. Alternatively the family name Dylan(河伝) means river legend. Dylanmay also be a play on the word on Cotton or Brocade. Nishiki translates to Brocade. Trivia *Dylanshares his Japanese voice actor, Yuuta Takahashi, with Forrest. *Dylanwas voted as the 24th most popular male character in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Concept art of Dylanappeared in the publication "The Making of Fire Emblem". It depicted his Kitsune designs with a white underbelly that is absent from the battle model present in game. *During a petting scene, he claims to be the best groomer of his tribe. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters